Red Night
by Ceellia-19
Summary: A thrilling story about: Zhalia's family, Dante x Zhalia, a bit of Lok x Sophie, the Bloodspiral, the Casterwell family task, and the truth about what happend with Lok's father COMPLETE!
1. Family reunion

**Chapter 1: Family reunion**

Somewhere in The Netherlands, 20 years ago

Catharina was staring trough the big windows of her living room. She saw her reflection in the glass. Long straight black hair, a very pale skin and almond- shaped gold-brown eyes. She was wearing a long sleeveless black dress, a black leather jacket and purple high- heeled boots. Fashion wasn't her strongest point.

She was staring trough the window because she hoped to see her husband, Zack Moon, arriving. He had been gone for days now, while being on a mission with his friend.  
He should have been back yesterday.

She had the unpleasant feeling that something bad was going to happen.

_What if they have found us?  
No stop. Don't think like that. That was impossible._

"Moooom"

Her 7 year old son Zane came in the room.

"Zhalia is throwing Lego blocks at me" he said.

Catherina sighted. "Your sister is only 3 years old Zane".

"But mom…"

Suddenly a red light was shining in the front yard.

Catherina's hart skipped a bit.

She knew that red light.

Quickly she grabbed Zane by his arm, ran into the other room, grabbed Zhalia and ran into the back yard.

"Mom what's happening?"

Behind her she heard the sound of glass breaking.

"Quick Zane. Take Zhalia, go into the woods and run to grandma".

She tied a amulet to his wrist and did the same with Zhalia.

"Wow is that a titan?"

"Yes it's called Kilthane and will help you when you're in trouble."

"Are you coming to?"

"Ehm… I'll come later, now hurry!"

She kissed him and Zhalia.

"Take good care of your little sister!"

He grabbed Zhalia and ran into the woods.

She waited a few minutes until she heard footsteps behind her.

She turned around.

There was a dark figure standing in front of her. Surrounded by people in long black attires.

"Hey little sister, I finally found you. Time for a family reunion". 


	2. Sweet dreams and missions

**Chapter 2: Sweet dreams and missions**

Dante's house in Venice, present

_Dante was lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling.  
Suddenly he heard a silky voice in the dark.  
" You can't sleep?''  
He turned his head and saw Zhalia was now laying next to him.  
"Zhalia what are you doing here? How did you came in?"  
"I have my ways"  
She moved herself so she was now lying on top him.  
He noticed she was not wearing any clothes.  
She whispered in his ear: "Don't you want me?" And started kissing him.  
This was all he ever wanted.  
He put his hands on her thighs and slowly moved up…_

"Good morning Dante!"

Dante awaked with a start. It was all just a dream.

"Gugenheim dammit.."

Dante looked up at his big flatscreen tv where Gugenheims face just had appeared. He realized he was in his living room and had fallen asleep on the couch last night.

"Sorry for waking you up but I've got a new mission for you and your team"

"Is it about Eathons holotome, which we found last summer?"

"Yes the foundation has finally decoded the secret file you couldn't open. It appears to be a map"

''A map from what? "

"We think it shows a complex cave somewhere in the jungle of South- America. We don't know to what it leads, but it has to be something important, otherwise Eathon hadn't protected it so well."

"I'll call the others."

"Very Well. I'll give the holotome back to Lock as soon as possible. Good luck."

Dante was really looking forward to this mission. Not only because it would bring them another step closer to Lock's father, but also because he would see Zhalia again. He hadn't seen her in a month, and (unfortunately) he missed her so much that it hurt. He had loved to meet her but he had (unfortunately again) no idea where she was, and he didn't had the courage to call and ask her.  
But now he had a good reason to call.

**A few hours later**

It was heavily raining when Zhalia was walking through the streets of Venice.  
She didn't mind it, the rain was cool and fresh. It felt good on her skin.  
Too bad her boots were less happy with this rain.  
She shaked her blue hair out of her eyes and looked on her watch, she was late.

When she finally arrived at Dante's house she was all sodden.  
Of course Sophie and Lock were already there.  
Lock was wearing his favorite white shirt and light blue jeans.  
Sophie had chosen for a light pink shirt, purple jacket and a-symmetrical skirt.  
Dante looked good as always in his black shirt and grey pants.  
Lock smiled when she stepped into the living room.

"Hey Zhalia! Looks like me and Sophie where here right on time"

Zhalia sighted.

"You're funny as always Lock."

Nobody failed to notice the sarcasm.

Zhalia took off her new brown jacket and noticed Dante was staring at her.  
She realized her brownish tanktop was sticking to her body like her skinny jeans.  
For some reason she blushed a bit and quickly looked the other way.

At that moment Cherit joined them to.

"Dante, why don't you tell Zhalia about our new mission?''

"O.. yeah… well to make a long story short; Eathons holotome is leading us to a mysterious cave in South- America."

"Sounds good."

"Great, we're leaving in a few hours."

Outside there was a thunderstorm now.  
A spooky thunderbolt lighted up the room.

-  
**I hope everybody liked the second chapter, despite my far from perfect English XD (I'm Dutch so English is not my first language)  
Next chapter will take part in the past again.  
Feel free to comment ^^  
**


	3. The night of all the bad things

**Chapter 3: The night of all the bad things**

Moon family's house, 20 years ago

Catharina looked at her brother, saw the face she hadn't seen in seven years.  
It was a face she hated very deeply. A face with eyes that had exact the same color as hers, but were cold and expressionless.  
Actually his whole face was expressionless.  
She couldn't remember ever have seen him smile.

One of his minions came out of the house.

"Sir the kids are not in the house and the artifact is unfindable."

He said nothing, and turned himself to Catherina again.

"You know what I want. Give me the ancient artifact you stole seven years ago and give me the kids. They must learn our family's magic and help to fulfill the task of the Rassinov family, create a world dominated by the Bloodspiral."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I've got your beloved husband and his friend."

Catharina's blood suddenly felt like ice.

_Oh no Zack!_

"You will kill them if I don't give you what you want?"

"How can you think such bad things of me. I want them to stay alive so they can see the world chance in my personal toy. "

_I have to make up something…_

"The kids are dead. I've hidden the artifact and only I know where it is."

_Only 1/3 of this is true. I've really hidden the artifact but to be quite on the save side I gave Zack's friend a map that leads to it._

"Really? I don't believe you."

He turned himself to two of his minions.

"You two, go into the woods and search the kids, I know they are there."  
"And about the artifact; unfortunately you leave me no choice but to torture you until you tell me exactly where you've hidden it."

_I knew it was going to turn out into something like this… there is only one thing I can do now._

"I won't give up that easily"

She took an amulet out of her pocket.

"Help me Kilthane!"

A titan that looked like a knight appeared.

"Don't be stupid. You can never win a fight of us. We are with too many."

"Who said I was going to fight you?"

_Kilthane I want you to kill me. Stick your sword trough my heart.  
- mistress I can't do that-  
It's an order Kilthane. I'd rather die than risk Rassinov getting the artifact. Please.  
- alright then if that's what you really want-_

Catharina closed her eyes.  
"I'm sorry kids…" she whispered.

"Nooooo!" Rassonov screamed, when Kilthane stung his great sword in Catherina's body.

**On that moment, in the woods**

Zane ran over the narrow sand path, with Zhalia in his arms. He had the strange feeling they were in danger.  
An y junction appeared. Left or right?

_Come on Zane, you've walked to grandma hundreds of times._

But it was evening now, and it was so dark everything looked the same.

He heard the sound of breaking branches. He had to hurry. He realized they were way to visible on the path.  
In panic he ran into the shrubs. Zhalia felt something was wrong.  
''Zane I want to go home…" She started crying.

_Great now they can hear us too._

Suddenly he heard voices behind him.  
"Shadowspeed"

They were not far away.

He ran as fast as he could trough shrubs and trees.  
But he stumbled over a tree root, into a clearing in the woods, and accidentally let go of Zhalia.

He fell very hard and felt a bit dizzy. He tried to get up but it was too late. The two dark figures were already standing right in front of him.  
Zane was scared to death.__

"Now we got you."

"Who are you people? What do you want of us?"

"Don't be afraid, we won't hurt you."

_I have to do something._

He closed his eyes and concentrated himself on his new amulet.  
"Help me Kilthane!"

_Please let this work…._

When he opened his eyes he saw a gigantic knight standing in front of him.

_Yes! I did it!_  
_But wait, where is Zhalia? I can't see her anywhere! It's too dark._

"Zhalia!"  
He screamed her name butshe was gone.

A golden flash. The 2 bad guys had summoned titans to, and they had defeated Kilthane.  
He returned to his amulet.

"Playtime is over kid." one of the bad guys said.

Zane turned around and tried to flee but ran into the second guy.

"You aren't going anywhere…"

-  
**O_o This has turned out to be a pretty long chapter XD  
Next chapter will take part in the present again  
Chapter 6 will be the last past- chap (I think)**

__


	4. Plans and lives gone wrong

**New plan; this is going to be the last past- chap (otherwise I'm afraid you'll all get confused later.. ^^)  
**-

**Chapter 4: Plans and lives gone wrong**

**Rassinov's castle, somewhere in Russia, 20 years ago**

Zack Moon opened his eyes and moaned. His head hurt.  
He was in a dark cold room. It had a little window with bars, and a big iron door.  
This room looked a little bit too much like a prison to him.  
He tried to open the door but of course it was locked.  
"Touchram"  
Noting.  
That was odd. He tried his other powers but neither one of them worked. His titans were gone to.  
He put his hand on the door. He felt some kind of blockade. The room was probably cursed so that between these four walls no magic was possible.  
Suddenly he noticed that there was furniture in here to. A bed, sink, toilet, table, chair, lamp. He realized he probably had to stay here for a while.  
"Man, this can't be true!" He said frustrated.

"Zack is that you?" a familiar voice said.

"Eathon, buddy, please tell me you're not in the prison next to me."

"I'm afraid I have to disappoint you, I'm stuck to."

"Eathon, man I'm sorry you're stuck here to, just now your wife is pregnant."

"It's not your fault. I chose to solve this mystery with you. I knew the risks."

"Well the Rassinovs are my in- laws, so I feel kind of guilty."

" Doesn't matter. I'm sure we'll get out of here, and I'm sure Catharina and the kids are okay…."  
Zack didn't answered.

"Zack?"

"I- I'm not so sure about that Eathon.."

"Don't give up hope."

_Catharina…. Is there hope?_

He thought back at the day he met Eathon Lambert, and the day he met Catharina Rassinov.  
7 years ago, he was in Greece. He had not yet any idea of the existence of the Bloodspiral, but had found a book that spoke of two ancient artifacts, and two legendary titans, two opposites.  
One of these artifacts should be found in Greece, and the other one in Russia.  
Eathon was in also in Greece, to search for the amulet of will, but he had trouble with some suits. A lot of suits, and Zack, who accidentally passed by, decided to help him. They defeated the suits together.  
Eathon wanted to do something in reward. Zack told him about the artifacts he was searching, and Eathon was very interested in this mystery.  
First Zack wanted to refuse his offer to help him, but he kind of liked Eathon. He had an optimistic, open- minded attitude and a lot of persistence. Zack accepted his help and together they found the location of the first artifact.  
It was an ancient ruin, but unfortunately they couldn't get in. It required magic they just didn't possessed. They were disappointed but decided there was no reason to stay any longer.  
Zack went to Russia, in the hope he would have more luck with the second artifact, and Eathon continued his search to the amulet of will.  
Because they had became such good friends they decided to hold contact.

In Russia he found, after weeks of searching (why was Russia so damn big?), the location of the second artifact. But to his great surprise the artifact was already gone.  
Again disappointed he went to a little village nearby, where he met Catharina.  
He fell in love with her immediately. Catharina lived in the big castle near the village, so he decided to stay there for a while so they could spent time together.  
They were having dinner together in a little restaurant in the village, when he told her about his failed project. She seemed shocked and told him that her father had found the artifact years ago.  
She said something about a family task and a organization called the Bloodspiral. She didn't wanted to explain much about it, but he understood that whatever the Bloodspiral exactly was, it wasn't any good.  
Suddenly her father came in. He didn't looked like a nice man. He was furious that she'd told Zack about the Bloodspiral and forbid her to ever have contact with him again. He said that he would lock her in her room for the rest of her life. Catharina begged her father not to do that, but he didn't listened to her and dragged her home.  
Zack knew he had to leave, but he didn't. He loved Catharina too much and wanted to save her from her evil, insane family. So he sneaked into the creepy castle and freed Catharina. She told him she loved him to, and that her family wanted to use the artifact to find some legendary titan. It was all part of a secret plan she didn't knew the details of, her father only trusted her brother Sevarin, but the goal was world domination.  
They decided that they couldn't let that happen. As a last revenge on her family she stole the artifact and together they fled to Zack's home country Holland.  
They protected their house with magical spells to make sure the Bloodspiral would never find them. Then they got married, got two kinds, and although Catharina could only occasionally leave the house, they were perfectly happy.  
In his free time Zack kept looking for amulets and mysteries, sometimes with his friend Eathon.  
Yesterday they left for a little mission, but this morning the Bloodspiral surprised them with an attack. They fought with all their power but lost the fight.  
And now they were here.

Zack walked to the window and stared to the moon. He and Catherina always had a strong bound.  
He concentrated himself and tried to feel her energy, her life power, but he felt nothing.

_What happened?_

**Moon family's house, at that moment**

Sevarin Rassinov was standing in the living room of his dead sister.  
He was absorbed by thought, and in a very bad mood.

The day hadn't passed by the way he hoped.  
It had started good dough, they had decoyed Catharina's husband and that other guy. And although the two men had offered a lot more resistance than he had expected, he and his minions defeated them, and brought them to the castle.  
But now everything had gone wrong.

One of the minions he had send out to capture the kids came in the room.

"Sir… good news and bad news"

Rassinov maintained in silence.

"Ehm… sir… the good news is… we've got the boy."

Rassinov looked at him with an incomprehensible look.  
"And the girl?"

The minion looked at his shoes, he didn't dared to look Rassinov in the eyes.  
"Well… we have searched everywhere, but we really can't find her. She has disappeared."

Rassinov's eyes flushed red.  
He felt his blood pressure increase to a dangerous high level.  
Dangerous for the minion of course.  
"What!You idiots, haven't I told you the girl was the most important! She's the last descendent of the Bloodspiral, the youngest Rassinov family member, without her it's impossible to fulfill the task!"

All color disappeared from the minions face.  
"Sir, I'm sorry, we didn't knew she was that important. Shall- shall we go search for her again?"

Rassinov sighted. He felt himself getting a bit calmer again.  
This was no disaster. Without the artifact -_damn you Catharina!- _they could do nothing anyway. Yes, they had to concentrate on finding the artifact first. The girl had to turn up again somewhere eventually.  
But of course it could do no harm if they searched for her a bit longer.  
"Hmm… go look for her again but be back before sunrise. Than destroy the evidence. Burn the house and my sisters body, make it look like an accident."

The minion looked relieved.  
"Yes sir. Thank you for your clemency."

But Rassinov wasn't listening any more. He was thinking about the artifact.  
_Where could she have hidden it?_

**A few hours later, in the woods**

The reason nobody could find Zhalia was that she had hidden herself in a hollow tree.  
She was scared but also very tired, and fell asleep almost immediately.

Next morning she had no idea where she was or where she should go to. She was all alone.

She called for her mom and dad, then for Zane, but nobody answered.

She walked for hours and hours, maybe even days, mayby weeks.. .she had no sense off time whatsoever.  
She survived by drinking rainwater and eating wild breams or little red berries.  
They were very sour and she didn't liked them.  
She felt so weak, she could barely stand on her legs any more.

Suddenly she saw.. a road. Small cars and big cars, with people in it.  
She stood there for a while, till' suddenly a truck stopped. A big, scary, hairy man stepped out.  
''Hey little miss what are you doing here all alone?"

She didn't knew what to answer.

"Are you lost? Where are your parents? They left without you?"

She nodded although she didn't really understood what he was saying. After all she was only three years old.

"You live in Rotterdam?"

She nodded again.

He looked a bit confused, like he didn't really knew what to do next.

"You know what? Step in, I'll bring you to the city, I have to go that way anyway. I must deliver something at the port. You hungry? I've got cookies!"

20 minutes and lots of cookies later they arrived at border between the port and the houses.

He opened her door and let her out, and she quickly ran away.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

He scratched his head. He actually wanted to bring her to the police station.  
_Ah well, she probably knows where to go…_

-  
**Sorry everybody for this extremely long chapter XD  
I hope it didn't bored you but I had to give so many details. I like to have a integrant story.  
Let me know what you thought of it. ^^******


	5. The cave

**Chapter 5: The cave**

Somewhere in the South- American jungle

Dante Vale looked at the map displayed on Eathon's holotome.  
"Well, if the coordinates are right, this should be the entrance to the cave."

The team examined at the rock formation in front of them. They saw nothing special.

"Are you sure these coordinates are right?" Zhalia asked.

" Of course." Dante answered.

"Well I don't see a thing!" Lock said.

Out of frustration he kicked against a small rock, it flew through the air and hit the rock formation.  
This caused a little rock avalanche, and suddenly an opening appeared.

" Unbelievable!" Sophie said.  
"How do you manage?"

"It's a gift." Lock said with a big smile.

"Well done Lock." Cherit said.  
"Let's go inside!"

Nobody noticed the dark figure in the bushes, who was observing them.

The opening was very small, so they had to go on all flours to go inside.  
They crawled for another 30 meters before the passage finally became more spacious.  
Now there was enough room to stand upright.  
Dante summoned a little flame with boltflare.  
"Good Dante, now we can see." Lock said.

Sophie moaned.  
"Look at my clothes, they're all dirty!"

Zhalia sighted.  
"Don't be such an exaggerator, we got more important things to worry about."

She pointed at the passage, that separated itself in 5 passages.

"Don't worry, Eathon's map tells us which way to go." Dante said.

Guided by the map, they walked through the labyrinth of alleys.  
The air became more cold and moist with every step they took.

"Wow we must be hundreds of meter under the ground." Lock said amazed.

Suddenly they reached a gigantic, beautiful hall.  
"Wooooow"  
The hall was about 500 meters broad, 200 meters high, and so long that they could barely see the end. The walls were covered with shiny crystals, and the ceiling was covered with stalactites.  
They saw a little purple light at the end of the cave.  
"What's that?" Lock asked.

"Probably the thing we are looking for." Zahlia answered.

"We must be careful, I think there may be traps here to prevent us from getting that unknown object." Dante said.

"I know what you mean, I feel some kind of magic in the air, there has been a seeker here." Sophie said.

Carefully they stepped into the hall.

"Hey, nothing happened!" Lock said cheerfully.

Suddenly they heard a weird sound.  
The stalactites started to fall down.  
"Seems like you've spoken to soon Lock, run!" Dante said.

They ran as fast as they could to the purple light, while big stalactites crashed down.

A very big stalactite crashed down right in front of Sophie, and blocked her way.  
"Sophie!" Lock said.  
He pushed her away just in time, another big stalactite crashed down right where she stood.  
"Thanks Lock." Sophie said.

"Hurry up!" Dante yelled at them, when more stalactites started to fall.

They ran for their lives and reached Dante and Zhalia just in time.

Lock looked at the battlefield of stones behind them.  
"That was close…"

They looked at the source of the purple light.  
It was a force- field, a shield, that protected a beautiful sword.  
Its silver grip was inserted with shiny red gemstones.

"It's a sword!" Sophie said surprised.

She tried to grab it but the shield stopped her.

"Maybe we can break the shield with powers." Lock suggested.

They tried all kinds of spells but neither one of them worked.

"Ehm guys… " Zhalia said.

"What?" Sophie said.

Her eyes became big when she saw Zhalia grab the sword effortless.  
It was like the force- field didn't even existed for her.

"I've got it."' Zhalia said with a smile.

"Unbelievable how did you do that?" Sophie asked astonished.

"I don't know I just took it." Zhalia answered.

"Wow freaky.." Lock said.

"Look there's something inscribed in the blade" Dante said.

They all looked at the blade.

It said:  
This sword is the key to find the legendary titan of the night, one of the two legendary titans of life.  
The titan sleeps at the holy crypt of the Bloodspiral, and can only be touched and controlled by the last heir in the Bloodline.  
The two titans together can save or destroy the world, can bring you ultimate power or bring you down.

"Again.. freaky" Lock said.

"What's this all about? What's the Bloodspiral? And what are the two legendary titans of life?" Sophie asked frustrated.

"Well seems to me like we've discovered a true mystery." Dante said.  
" First we must bring this sword to my house, then we will decide what to do next."

Outside the dark figure in the bushes was waiting patiently.  
After 3 hours he finally saw the team crawl out of the cave again. But now they had a sword.  
_This is something I have to report immediately…_

**Rassinov's castle, somewhere in Russia**

Sevarin Rassinov was in his office, sitting behind his desk of mahogany wood.  
He looked at the painting right in front of him. He had tried to remove it thousands of times but it was cursed or something. Out of necessity he had just covered it with a piece of dark red cloth.  
But he knew exactly what was behind that. A family portrait.  
On the left side stood his father, Damian Rassinov. He was a strong, dominant man, with short black-gray hair and cold grey eyes.  
Next to his father stood his mother Asja, pale, with long green hair, and sad gold-brown eyes. She was already half dead.  
In front of her stood the three year old twin, Shauna (green hair, white skin, angry glance) and Storm (just as white skin, black hair, hollow glance), and next to them Catharina, at that moment 15 years old. He didn't wanted to remember her face.  
Sevarin himself was standing next to Catharina, in front of his father. His father's hand was on his shoulder.  
He remembered how proud he was, as a 16 year old teen, to be initiated in the family's secrets. His father had loved, and trusted, him the most. Actually he was probably the only kid his father loved. Catharina was too soft, and Shauna and Storm were just an accident.

Suddenly somebody knocked on the door and broke through his wondering.

"Come in."

A long man with short blond hair, a pink shirt, white pants and a white jacket came in.  
He didn't really looked like a member of the Bloodspiral, but he was.

Rassinov welcomed him.  
"Jeff, my appreciated spy, you got news for me?"

After the night the Huntik team had defeated the professor, Rassinov decided to send Jeff out to keep an eye on them. His father had always told him how important it is to know what your enemy's doing.

"Sir, I've got big news, the team went on a mission to South- America and has found an artefact, a sword."

"What?"  
They had found the artefact, the artefact he had been looking for the past 20 years!  
This was amazing news, all his dreams, everything he and his father had ever wanted, it was all possible again.  
A great, new plan occurred in his head.  
He smiled. Out loud.  
For the first time in 20 years he laughed.  
"Hahahaha that's fantastic! The world be ours!"

Jeff seemed a little bit surprised by Rassinov's eruption of happiness.

-  
**Seems like long chapters are becoming a trend XD  
Hope you liked this chapter! (and I hope you forgive me for my awfully bad grammar)  
Next chap the team will get the surprise of their lives…**

****


	6. An unexpected visitor

**Chapter 6: An unexpected visitor**

Dante's and Sophie's house, Venice

Next day the Huntik team was busy with their new mystery.  
Sophie and Zhalia searched through the Casterwell library for information about the Bloodspiral, while Dante searched in a foundation library for information about the two legendary titans of life.  
Lock's task was to search through Eathon's holotome and diary again for more clues.

At the end of the day they shared their findings.  
They were sitting in Dante's living room, with the sword in front of them on the table.

"So, Sophie and Zhalia, have you found anything about the Bloodspiral?" Dante asked.

"We have searched through almost every book, but we've found nothing specific about the Bloodspiral. But came across the word a few times and it's sure that whatever this Bloodspiral is, it's nothing good." Sophie answered.

"It seems to me that the Bloodspiral has been some kind of enemy from the Casterwell family for ages." Zhalia added.

"If this organization still exists we must be careful, if they find out we have this sword I'm sure they want to steal it." Dante said.

"What have you discovered Dante?" Cherit asked.

"Strangely enough absolutely nothing. According to the foundation library those two titans don't even exist." Dante answered.

"Well they do exist. In my father's diary I found coordinates and a little note about a ruin in Greece. Seems like my father couldn't get in, but it contains some kind of object which is connected with those two titans!" Lock said.

"Maybe it's another sword, that is the key to the other titan!" Sophie said enthusiastically.

" Then I think our next step is to go to that ruin…" Dante said.

Suddenly they heard voices in Dante's backyard.

The team quickly grabbed the sword and ran outside, to the backyard.

They saw the intruders. A pale, creepy women with green hair, and a just as pale, but even more creepy, muscular, black- haired man.

"O o those two we've seen before." Lock said.

A third person appeared from the shadows.

"Rassinov!" Dante said.

"Ah good, you haven't forgotten about me Mr. Vale. May I introduce you to my loyal sister and brother, Shauna and Wind." Rassinov said.

"What do you want ?"

"Nothing special, just that beautiful sword."

Suddenly Dante understood something.  
"You are the Bloodspiral."

"Bravo, now you know that, you understand that we will do anything to get that sword, and that we won't stop till' the world is ours."

"Not as long as we're around!" Sophie said.  
"Icarus teach them a lesson!"

Shauna and Wind smiled.  
"Ash!"  
"Shakrit!"

Zhalia and Lock also summoned their titans.  
"Gareon!"  
"Freelancer!"

Dante aligned himself to Rassinov.  
"Hyperstrike!"

"Dubbelspell" "Augerfrost"  
Shauna evaded Sophie's attack.  
"To slow!" "Raypulse"  
Sophie quickly blocked the attack with honorguard.

She wanted to fire a new spell to Shauna but couldn't see her anywhere.  
Suddenly she was right behind her, and gave her a hard kick in the back.

Sophie fell on the ground.  
"Stupid Casterwell, you're lucky Rassinov ordered me to let you live…. .Aaaaah!"

Zhalia had used Touchram on Shauna.

In the mean time Lock fought with Wind but it didn't went very well.  
Wind threw him against the wall, and ran towards his sister to help her.

Zhalia didn't saw him coming, and he quickly twisted her arms behind her back.  
She couldn't free herself from his grip.  
"You're coming with us honey." He said.

"Zhalia!"  
Dante looked at Zhalia and Rassinov used this distraction to give him a hard kick.  
Dante fell on the ground.  
"Now give me the sword!"  
"Lock, catch!"

Dante quickly threw the sword at Lock, who just came upright.  
Lock was still a bit dizzy from the blow but was able to catch the sword.

On that moment Gareon appeared behind Wind and hit him with an energy- beam.  
Wind let go of Zhalia, who kicked him right in the face.  
Blood gushed over his face.  
"You bitch, you broke my nose."

The teams regrouped.

"Shauna, Wind, it's time to go." Russinov said.  
He summoned some kind of magical gateway.

"We'll be back, this was just a foretaste."

The three of them stepped through the gateway, and disappeared.

"Sophie are you okay?" Lock asked at Sophie.

"Yeah I'm fine, my back hurts like hell but it's nothing serious." She answered.

Dante put his arm around Zhalia.  
"How are you feeling?"

She chuckled.  
"I feel fine, but that guy called Wind… not so much."  
Dante smiled.

"You know I really wonder what those creeps wanted of you Zhalia…" Lock said.

**Two days later, Dante's house**

The team was sitting in Dante's living room, ready to go on their next mission to Greece.

Suddenly somebody knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" Sophie said.

She walked to the door and opened it.

In front of her stood a tall man.  
He was wearing dark- grey jeans, a red shirt with v neck-piece, and a black leather jacket.  
He had a very pale skin, short black hair, an eyebrow piercing, and familiar gold- brown eyes.

"Hey, I'm Zane Moon, I'm looking for my sister…"

-  
**I bet you didn't see that one coming ;-)  
**  
**Let me know what you thought of this chapter**


	7. A big surprise

**Chapter 7: A big surprise**

Dante's House, Venice

Sophie stared amazed to the black- haired man.  
"What?"

The man looked at her with a frown.  
"Isn't she here?"

"Well… yeah… but..."

"Great."  
He pushed her gently aside and stepped inside.  
Suddenly he turned around.  
"Zhalia doesn't knows she has a brother, doesn't she?"

"No..I… I've never heard her speak of that."

Lock stepped into the hall.  
"Sophie who are you talking to...oh."

"Hi, I'm Zane Moon, Zhalia's brother."

"Ehm… Hi, I'm Lock Lambert."

Lock looked at him with open mouth.  
You could almost see him think.  
_Zhalia's brother.. really?  
He does looks a bit like her, same eyes, same shape of face, same way of moving.  
Wow._

Zane passed him and stepped into the living room, walked to Zhalia, and gave her a hug.  
Zhalia pushed him away.  
"Who the fuck are you?"

"Don't you recognize me? Ok, stupid question probably not… but… I'm your long- lost brother Zane. Surprise!"

Lock had never seem somebody look so stunned as Zhalia looked now.

"But.. I-I-I don't have a brother?"

"Well you do."

She looked at him with a lot of suspicion.  
"Prove it."

"I know this sounds weird but…. 20 years ago our parents died by an accident. We were lost in the woods, and ended up separated. Luckily our uncle found me. He searched for you to but couldn't find you anywhere. We thought you were dead but a few weeks ago I decide to go look for you again, to be sure, and voila, you're not dead, I've found you."

Suddenly long forgotten memories appeared in Zhalia's head.  
_She and Zane, running through the woods. It was dark. They were scared.  
Suddenly she was alone, and lost, all the trees looked like each other…_

"That's true I think… I remember.." she whispered.

"Zane!" she said with a smile, and tears in her eyes.

She gave him a hug.

"Come on guys, let's leave them alone for a few minutes." Dante said to Sophie, lock and Cherit.  
They walked into the dining room.

**Ten minutes later**

Zhalia opened the door of the dining room.  
"Hey guys, can't Zane join us at our mission to Greece?"

"Yes!" Lock said enthusiastically.

"No!" Sophie said frustrated.

Everybody looked at Sophie.

"One second Zhalia." She said, and she closed the door.

"What's wrong with you Sophie? Why can't he join us?" Lock asked.

"Because I don't trust him. Don't you think it's a little bit suspicious that he appears, just now we're involved in this new mystery?"

"Sophie don't be so paranoia. Zane looks like a nice guy to me." Lock said.  
"Dante what do you think?"

"Well, he ís Zhalia's brother and she seems to trust him, so I think we must give him a fair chance." Dante said.

Sophie sighted.  
"Fine, I see I'm in the minority"

**12 hours later, the Greek islands**

The ruin they were looking for was located in a valley at the Island Kythira.  
Is was very old ruin, quite big, with a closed gateway.  
On the left side of the gateway was a statue of the Greek goddess of revenge Nemesis, and on the right side a statue of the Greek god of love, Eros.  
From a distance the gateway didn't looked very special, but if you came closer you saw weird inscriptions.

Lock studied the gateway.  
"Ok, these symbols don't make any sense at all ."

Sophie sighted.  
"Lock that's ancient Greek."

"Can you read it Sophie?" Dante asked.

"Of course I can."  
"It says; This temple belongs to the Casterwell family and contains the key to find the ancient titan of the day, and to complete the Casterwell- task..!"

"Sophie!" Lock said.

"I know! I can't believe it! This temple belongs to my family! Finally I've got a clue to the family task!"

"Congratulations Sophie." Dante said.

"Yeah, great, but first we got to find a way to come inside." Zhalia said.

"Why don't we just break that wall in 1000 pieces!" Zane suggested.

Sophie sighted again.  
"I don't think it's that simple. Lock's father couldn't get in and I'm sure he thought of that to."

"Well we can at least try it." Zane said.

"Dragonfist." He said, and hit the wall it all of his power.  
Nothing happened.  
"Damn not even a little scratch…" He said frustrated.

"I told you so." Sophie said exultant.

"Ok, why don't you try it miss. Know- it- all." Zane said.

Sophie studied the gateway and the two statues.

"Look you can grab Eros' arrow."

"We probably must stick it somewhere…" Lock said.  
"But where….. look on Nemesis' chest, a hole!"  
He stick the arrow in Nemesis chest, and suddenly a spell appeared on the gateway.

"Love defeats revenge." Lock said.

"Hearth warming." Zhalia and Zane said simultaneously.

Lock said the spell out loud, but nothing happened.

"Why don't you try it Sophie? After all this is the Casterwell temple." Dante suggested.

Sophie put her hands on the gateway, and said the spell.  
Suddenly a white light appeared and the gateway opened.

"Well done Sophie!" Cherit said.

The six of them went inside.

-  
**I hope everybody understands that Zane wasn't exactly telling (or knowing) the truth ….. =)**

Next chapter the team will continue with their mission, but also something bad is going to happen…

__


	8. The betrayal

**Chapter 8: The betrayal**

The Casterwell temple, Kythira

The team stepped into the temple. The walls and floor were blank, but the ceiling was decorated with a beautiful mosaic of the rising sun.  
In the middle of the temple was a companionway.  
They went downstairs. It was not necessary to summon a light, because a track of luminous mosaics on the wall escorted them down.  
"Wow, this is really beautiful" Lock said amazed.

After 5 minutes they reached the end of the stairs. They stepped into a big, round room.  
In the middle of the room was circle of 4 statues, soldiers, all facing different directions.  
Carefully they came closer.  
"No traps here?" Zane said.

"I don't think so, I think we're supposed to solve a puzzle or something." Sophie said.

"Yes!" Lock put his arm around Sophie.  
"That's our specialty!"  
Sophie giggled.

They studied the statues.  
"Well, they all look exactly the same. All of them are holding a shield, but don't have a weapon." Zhalia said.

"Well that's stupid. Who made those statues? Soldiers are no soldiers if they don't have a weapon." Zane said.

"Look." Dante pointed at the piece of wall above the start of the stairs.  
There hung three lances.  
"I guess we have to give three of the statues a lance, and if we pick the wrong ones, the whole place is going to collapse."

"What makes you think that?" Lock asked.

Dante pointed at the ceiling.  
It had two huge fractures, that formed an imminent cross.

"Yeah, that's going to hurt…" Zane said.

"Ok Soph, so one of those soldiers doesn't needs a weapon." Lock said

Sophie stared thoughtful at the statues.  
"Maybe because it already has…."

"….The legendary titan of the day!" Lock added.

"That's it, and the sun occurs in the east…"

"….So the statue that doesn't needs a lance faces the east!"

The two of them looked exultant to the others.

"Sounds good to me, let's do it!" Zhalia said.

Dante, Sophie and Lock all grabbed a lance, and put in the hand of one of the statues.

First nothing happened, but then the stone shield of the soldier facing east, turned into real.  
It was a beautiful silver shield, with a golden sun in the middle.

"Wow!"  
Sophie grabbed it and turned it around. There was an inscription that said:  
This shield is the key to find the legendary titan of the day, one of the two legendary titans of life.  
The last heir of the Casterwell family must find the titan at the holy crypt of the Casterwell, and use it to defeat the evil of the Bloodspiral, and save the world.

"Sophie that's the Casterwell family task!" Lock almost screamed.

"Yes! Oh I'm so happy!"' Sophie yelled.  
But then she put on a serious face again.  
"It's going to be hard. I don't know how powerful the Bloodspiral is, not where this holy crypt is, and definitely not how to use this titan to save the world."

"Don't worry, we will help you." Dante said.

"That's right, we've defeated evil once, and we will defeat it again, together!" lock said.

Sophie smiled.  
"Thanks, guys."

**Dante's house, Venice**

Zhalia was in Dante's kitchen, drinking a glass of water, when suddenly her mobile rang.

"Hello."

"Hi Zhalia, it's me Zane, can you come to the alley next to Dante's house, I need your help."

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute, what's going on…?"

But he had hung up already.

She quickly went to the alley, and saw Zane standing at the end, with the sword in his hands.

"Zane, what are you doing with the sword?"

Something was wrong. She could see it in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Zhalia."

"What are you talking about?"

To late she noticed there was someone standing behind her.  
She quickly turned around, saw a purple flash, and everything became black…

**A few minutes earlier, Dante's living room  
**  
Sophie, Lock and Cherit were sitting in the living room, with the shield in front of them on the table.

"Lock will you go get the sword?" Sophie asked.

"Ok I'll be right back." He answered.

He went upstairs to Dante's room, to the closet where they had hidden the sword.  
But the closet already open, and the sword was gone.  
"This can't be good." Lock said, and he ran downstairs.

"Guys the sword is gone!"

"What?"  
Dante had just came in the living room.

"But half an hour ago it was still there, I've checked it."

They all looked at each other and ran outside.  
Suddenly they saw a purple flash coming out the alley next to the house.  
They ran to the alley, and were just in time to see Zane, who was holding the sword, and Wind, who was holding an unconscious Zhalia, stepping through the same kind of portal Rassinov had summoned a few days ago.  
Zane looked at them with something of apology in his eyes.  
"Sorry guys, you wouldn't understand." He said.  
They disappeared.

"Zhalia…" Dante whispered.

"I can't believe it! How could Zane do this? Why?" Lock said with panic in his voice.

Sophie didn't knew what to say and looked at Dante, who looked like would never be able to say one word again.

"Dante.." Sophie said and she laid her hand on his shoulder.  
He shacked it off.  
"We got to save her, now! We must go to Russia or something!" Dante almost screamed.

"No Dante! We can't just leave without a plan. That won't help Zhalia." Sophie said.

"But…"

"Come on Dante, we go back inside, try to understand the situation, and then make a plan. They won't kill her, otherwise they would have done it already."

Dante nodded. He calmed down a bit.  
_It's going to be alright…. I won't let anybody hurt you Zhalia… I promise_

-  
**Hmmm this probably isn't the best chap I've ever written, that puzzle sucked but I'm just not good in making up things like that XD**  
**Hope the end counterbalanced it a bit ^^**

**Next chap the team will try to save Zhalia, and reveals the Bloodspiral its evil plans…**


	9. Anything but that

**Chapter 9: Anything but that**

Holy crypt of the Bloodspiral, somewhere in Russia

Zhalia opened her eyes. It took her a few seconds to remember what happened.  
Zane. He had betrayed her. Waves of anger gushed trough her body.  
_How could he? It trusted him!  
_She realized she was tied up to a statue or something. She couldn't move or free herself.  
_Dammed this was not good…  
_She started to examine the room she was in. It was a big and very high hall, enlightened by soft candlelight. It looked an old underground tomb or catacomb or something, because there were several Sarcophagi.  
She shivered. Not only because of the cold.  
On her left was some kind of altar, with a big statue of some god. On her right was a big gateway, and in front of her another, smaller gateway, sheltered with a dark red curtain.  
Suddenly she heard voices. People in long black attires entered the hall trough the gateway on her right.

**Dante's house, Venice, a few hours earlier**

Sophie stepped into Dante's living room, holding a plate with three cups of tea.  
She looked at the worried faces of her friends. She probably looked exactly the same.  
Nobody really seemed to know what to do, it was like they couldn't think clearly anymore without Zhalia around. At least, that was how Sophie felt. Zhalia was like a sister to her, a sister she hated sometimes, but loved even more.

She sat down and put the plate on the table.  
"There. I hope this will help us think."

Lock suddenly came alive.  
"You know what I don't understand? Why do they want Zhalia? And why is Zane working for the Bloodspiral? Are they blackmailing him or something?"

"Why do you always think the best of people Lock? Maybe he's just an asshole who thinks the Bloodspiral's got some great ideas." Sophie said irritated.

"Stop arguing! I don't care why Zane works for the Bloodspiral, I just want to know how to find them!" Dante said angry.

Sophie and lock maintained in silence.

Suddenly they heard the sound of a trembling mobile .

"That's mine.." Dante said and he looked on his phone.  
"It's a text message from an unknown sender."

"What does it sais?" lock asked.

"This are coordinates."

They all looked at each other and thought exactly the same thing. Was it the location of Zhalia?

"Wait a minute, this might be a trap." Sophie said.

"Well, it's the only clue we've got." Dante said.  
"Let's go, and quick."

**Somewhere in Moscow, Russia  
**_  
_Dante, Sophie, Lock and Cherit walked through the streets of Moscow. It was an old part of the city, and very expired. After a few minutes they reached an old cemetery. The big, iron gate should be sealed with a padlock, but it was broken.

"Well, this is our destination." Dante said.

Sophie moaned.  
"Please tell me you're joking."  
She looked nervously at the creepy graveyard.

"Don't worry Soph, I'll protect you." Lock said forceful.

Sophie giggled.  
"We'll see who must protect who."

"Come on guys, this isn't the time..Let's go." Dante said a bit irritated.  
He had a bit of a short fuse since Zhalia was gone, so Sophie and Lock quickly followed him into the darkness of the cemetery.  
Carefully they walked over the narrow gravel path, pass the expired graves.  
Suddenly they saw a small chapel. The door was open.  
Dante went first, with Sophie and Lock on his heels.  
Once their eyes got used to the intense darkness of the chapel, they saw the contours of a stairway. Without saying a word they went downstairs.  
The stairway came out at a dark- red curtain. There was a little opening where they could look through.  
"Zhalia." Dante whispered.  
She was tied up to a statue, but seemed to be okay.  
He wanted to go to her, but Sophie stopped him.  
"Wait, there are people coming in." She whispered.

Four people wearing long black attires came in.  
After them came Wind, Shauna, a guy wearing a fancy white suit, Zane and last but not least; Rassinov. He was holding the sword.

Zane looked at Zhalia and forced a little smile but she demonstratively looked the other way.

"Don't be mad at your brother dear Zhalia. He was only doing what I ordered him to do, he was doing his duty." Rassinov said.

"What do you want from me? You got the sword, what do you need me for?"

Rassinov smiled.  
"I thought you were smart. Isn't that obvious?"

Shauna chuckled.  
"Good one dear brother."

Zhalia looked at them with a blend of confusion and fear.  
Suddenly her eyes became big.  
_No. Please, anything but that.  
_"You are Zane's uncle.." She whispered with tears in her eyes.

"And that makes you the last descendant of the Bloodspiral. Welcome in the family!" Rassinov said full of malicious delight.

Behind the curtain Lock almost screamed it out of surprise.  
Sophie quickly put her hand on his mouth.  
She saw her own horror reflected in the eyes of her friends.  
_This couldn't be true…_

Sophie looked at Zhalia and had probably never seen someone look so stunned as she looked now.  
Shocked, almost frozen. She didn't believed it, couldn't believe it, or didn't wanted to believe it. Maybe all three at the same time. Sophie didn't knew.  
But it was true though. Weird and unexpected as it was.

Dante struggled with himself. He wanted to go to Zhalia, hold her, comfort her. Tell her it didn't mattered for him. And neither to Sophie and lock. He was sure of that.  
But they wouldn't stand a chance against such an force majeure. Te Bloodspiral was just with too many.  
Dante forced himself to wait 'till the right moment.

In the mean time Zhalia also tried to process this horrible discovery.  
Rassinov said something, but it didn't got trough her.  
She felt dirty, every fiber of her body, every drop of blood in her vessel felt… evil.  
"My dear niece, can you hear me?"  
It was Rassinov.  
She awaked from her state of chock and looked up at him.  
"Who was it?" She asked.

"Who was what?"

"Which one of my parents was related to you?"

"You say it like it's a bad thing." He smiled. "Aren't you happy with your new family?"

"Just answer the question!"

"Very well. Your mother was my sister. She was a loyal member of the Bloodspiral. Your father was very dedicated to our affair to. So why don't you follow their footsteps, and joins us. Just like Zane. It's your…. Destiny."

-  
**This wasn't much of an action- chapter, but next chap there will be more action, I promiss! ^^  
Also some major questions are going to be answered;  
Will Zhalia join the Bloodspiral?**  
**And will Rassinov get the legendary titan of the night?  
Or will the Huntik team cross his evil plans?**

You'll find out next chap… ^^

ps: Let me know what you thought of this chapter =) 


	10. Where had it went wrong?

**Yeah I know, this is a very quick update XD But I just got a huge touch of inspiration or something like that…**

-

Chapter 10: Where had it went wrong?

Holy crypt of the Bloodspiral, Russia

The whole room was filled a profound silence, pending for Zhalia's answer.**  
**"Never!" She yelled at Rassinov.

His face darkened.  
"But still you will get us that titan."

"I'm not going to get you anything!"

"What makes you think we won't force you?"

The confusion and fear in Zhalia's eyes had made place for anger and determination.  
"Do your best." She said provocative.

"You're going to regret you said that..."

Behind the curtain Dante gasped.  
He was not the only one. Sophie, Lock and Cherit had the same reaction. Even Zane seemed to be a bit frightened. He became even paler than he already was, but next to him Shauna and Wind smiled expectantly.

"Wind." Rassinov said.  
Wind seemed to know exactly what Rassinov expected from him.  
He cut loose the magical reinforced rope that secured Zhalia to the statue. Now she was still tied up but was he able to drag her to the middle of the hall. He put her in front of Rassinov, while holding her tight.

Rassinov looked at Zhalia.  
"One last chance to give in." He said.  
Zhalia maintained in silence.

Rassinov smiled. His hand glowed up black.  
"Darkwave!"

He hit her with a powerful black lightning.  
She gasped, and fell on her knees. Her face was wincing of pain but not one word came from her lips.

"What's this? No screaming? No begging for mercy?" Rassinov said with a sadistic smile.  
"That's okay we have all night…"  
His hand glowed up black again.  
"Dark-"

"Enough!" Dante came in the hall, with the rest of the team on his heels.  
"You're going to pay for this Rassinov!"  
Dante was furious. He didn't care about the Bloodspiral being in the majority any more, all he cared about was killing Rassinov.  
"Dragonfist!"

Rassinov jumped back, avoiding Dante's attack.  
"Sekhmet!"  
"Caliban!"

Sophie looked at the seven other members of the Bloodspiral and moaned.  
"This is not good."

Shauna stepped forward and smiled.  
"Not for you no, Poisonfang!"  
"Honorguard!"  
Sophie blocked the attack and turned herself to Lock.  
"Lock, go free Zhalia, Cherit and I will keep them busy as long as we can."  
"But Sophie…"  
The people in black attires started to summon titans, and Sophie quickly summoned Feyone and Icarus.  
"Go Lock! Now!"

Lock ran towards Wind, who was still holding Zhalia.  
"Augerfrost!"  
Lock's attack missed Wind within an ace.  
Wind growled and threw Zhalia on the ground.  
"You want me to beat you up again kid?"  
"This time it will be different, help me Freelancer!"  
Wind summoned Shakrit.

Zhalia was lying helpless on the ground and started to feel more and more frustrated.  
She wanted to help her friends but couldn't.  
Suddenly she saw Springer. Lock had secretly summoned him to help her. In a flash he had freed her.  
"Thanks Springer." She said with a smile.

Shakrit had defeated freelancer, and was now planning on attacking Lock.  
Zhalia quickly blinded it with Boltflare, and now Lock was able to destroy it with Augerfrost.  
Wind growled again.  
"How did you escaped? Raypulse!"  
Zhalia avoided the attack using Shadowspeed, and wanted to kick him in the face again but he quickly grabbed her leg.  
"Not this time honey."  
He forgot to keep an eye on Lock, and he hit him from behind with Augerfrost.  
Wind smashed into the wall.  
"Who's beaten up now?" Lock said with a smile.  
He gave a high- five to Zhalia.

Zhalia's eyes searched for Dante in the chaos. Suddenly she saw him, in the back of the hall, having major trouble fighting both Rassinov and Jeff, the spy in the white suit.  
She rushed to them to help him.

Lock's eyes searched for Sophie, and he saw to his horror that the people in black attires had tied her with the same magical ropes as Zhalia was.  
Shauna walked at him with an evil smile.  
"Now it's your turn."

All the time Zane was standing with his back to the wall, not knowing his place in this battle.

Jeff kicked Dante in the stomach and he fell on the ground.  
Zhalia rushed to Jeff and hit him from behind with Touchram.  
She wanted to go to Dante but Rassinov was faster.  
"Enough!" He yelled.  
He pointed the sword at Dante's throat, looked at Zhalia, and smiled.  
"Looks like we've won."  
To her dismay Zhalia realized that was true. Sophie, Lock and Cherit were captured, and Dante was now in Rassinov's power.  
A strong feeling of desperation came over her.  
"Now, you're going to bring us that titan, or Dante will bleed to death."  
The sword on Dante's throat glistened dangerously.

"No Zhalia! Don't listen to him!" Dante yelled.

Zhalia ignored him. She had already made a decision.  
"If I bring you that titan, will you let everybody go then? Unharmed?"

"Everybody but you of course."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"I'm a man of my words, besides, I need your friends to find the titan of the day. That's essential for my plan."

"What plan?"

Rassinov frowned.  
"I'm not some kind of cartoon- bad guy, who reveals of his plans." He smiled.  
"Now, what are you waiting for?"

This time it was Zhalia who frowned.  
"To get that titan I need the sword, remember?"

"That's true."  
Wind came forward again and muttered some spell. Magical ropes appeared, and secured Dante .  
Rassinov gave the sword to Zhalia.  
"No tricks, or I'll kill Dante."

Zhalia nodded. There was nothing she wouldn't do to keep Dante save.  
She turned around and walked to the big statue on the altar. It was a statue of the ancient Greek goddess of the night, Nyx. Her eyes were made of shiny red gemstones, and with her hands she reached forward, like she wanted to give or receive something.  
Zhalia examined the statue.  
_I must use the sword to get that amulet…  
_Suddenly she saw opening at the feet of the goddess.  
_Really? Is it that simple?  
_She stung the sword in the opening, and the eyes of the statue glowed up.  
Something appeared in the goddess' open hands. It was the amulet of the night.  
It was a beautiful, small, dark blue amulet with a shiny silver half- full moon in the centre.  
It radiated a hostile, dangerous black light. The closer Zhalia's hand came to the amulet, the more aggressive it radiated.  
Everybody his held his breath, when Zhalia took the amulet.  
First nothing happened, but then Zhalia and the amulet glowed up with a beautiful, intense dark- blue light.  
Zhalia couldn't help but smile. A deep feeling of peace and calmness came over her. Holding the amulet felt so.. .good, so right. Is was like holding an old, lost friend.

She turned around and looked to the people staring at her.  
Rassinov was the first one to speak.  
"Finally, the ultimate proof you belong with the Bloodspiral."

She looked at him angrily.  
"I'm not doing this for you."

He sighted.  
"Well, I'll keep my word. I'll let your friends free. But you're coming with us. In the first place because you're the only one who can summon this titan, and in the second place for a little bit of blackmailing."  
He turned himself to Dante, Sophie and Lock.  
"You three are going find the titan of the day. When you have it, you come to my castle. There, I will fulfill the dream, the destiny, of the Bloodspiral. "  
"And if you don't do all of that. You'll never see her-" He pointed at Zhalia "- face again. At least not as it looks now."  
"Any… questions?" He asked while looking at Dante.

Dante maintained in silence and looked to the ground.  
They had no choice.

"Very well." Rassinov said.  
He summoned a big portal and he stepped through it, followed by the rest of the Bloodspiral and a very sad looking Zhalia, who was still holding the amulet.  
Wind was the last one. Before following the others through the portal , he muttered something.  
The magical ropes disappeared.  
He smiled and waved, before disappearing to.

A deadly silence filled the room.  
Sophie started to cry and Lock put a hand on her shoulder.  
"It's going to be all right Soph, we'll think up something."  
She buried her face in his shirt.  
Lock looked at Dante, hoping he would say something to give them hope.  
But Dante just stood there, staring at the place where Zhalia disappeared. Again.  
Where had it went wrong?

-  
**Hmm I just found out I've been spelling Lok's name wrong the entire time XD Oops…  
Nevertheless I hope you all liked this chapter! ^^**

Next chap the team has no choice but to do everything Rassinov had demanded… or is there still a little bit of hope for a good ending?

**Ps: Sorry Janka, it has turned out not to be the last one**


	11. Impending doom

**Chapter 11: Impending doom**

Sophie's house, Venice

Sophie sighted. She was sitting behind a table, invincible between the hundreds of books on it.  
"It's hopeless Lok!" She said. "We're never going to find my family's holy crypt."

Lok walked towards her, holding a big pile of new books.  
"Sophie, don't give up. We will find it, and save Zhalia and the world, I'm sure of that."

Sophie pushed aside the book she was reading. She looked irritated.  
"If only Dante helped us… Where the hell is he?"

Lok shrugged.  
"I don't know, I haven't seen him since we came back from Russia two days ago. But wherever he is, I'm sure he's making up a plan or something."  
_At least I hope so… Dammit Dante where are you?_

**Metz' house, Germany**

Metz was planning on going out for dinner tonight. Preoccupied he pulled on his jacket.  
_Italian or Greek? Or sushi… hmm I've never eaten sushi before, but everybody says it's good…  
_Before he could decide somebody knocked on the door.  
He opened it and saw to his not so great surprise that it was Dante.  
Metz smiled.

"Come in, I already expected you to come visit me one of these days."

Dante looked terrible. He was pale and had dark circles under his eyes.  
"I'm sorry, I should have called first but my head feels like... I just have to talk to someone… to you."

Dante noticed Metz 'jacket.  
"You wanted to go somewhere?"

"No not really. Come in, then I'll order some pizza."

**Rassinov's castle, Russia**

Two days.  
Just two days she was locked in this prison, but it felt like hundred.  
Zhalia was lying on a bed, staring at a big, iron door. Escaping was impossible. This prison was cursed or something, her magic didn't worked between these four walls. Summoning her titans was no option to, Rassinov had took them away, of course.  
She sighted. She had never felt so bored in all of her life.  
And so unhappy. Because secretly she had always hoped that her parents were still alive. That they were good, admirable people. That they missed her, and that one day, they would find her.  
But it was the opposite. They were members of the Bloodspiral, evil, and now dead.  
She had cried, she had sworn, but it was undeniable and unchangeable. Her dna was evil, just like her brother. Just like Rassinov.  
The only thing she could do to distract her thoughts, was thinking of her friends. Thinking of Dante…. Was he thinking of her to? Was he missing her? He was now probably looking for the titan of the day, together with Lok and Sophie. And they would find it, she was sure of that. But still she hoped they would fail, because with that titan, Rassinov would fulfill his evil plans. Although she didn't really understood why he wanted Sophie to get that titan. She is the only one able to control it, it would have no use to him… Or would it? Rassinov was not stupid…  
She had the strange feeling of impending doom.

**Metz' living room, at that moment**

Metz was sitting next to Dante on the couch.  
"Guggenheim told me what happened."

"I don't know what to do Metz, for the first time in my life I have the feeling I completely lost control."

"What you got to do, is help Sophie and Lok finding that titan. Then try to find out what Rassinov's plan is, and then yóu make up another plan, to stop him, and save Zhalia."

Dante's face contorted when Metz said Zhalia's name.  
Metz looked at him, half amused, and half compassionated.  
"You care a lot about her don't you?"

Dante looked a bit caught.  
"Yeah.. I do."

"Than go get her back and tell her!"

Dante smiled.  
"I'll do." He said determined. He stood up.  
"Tanks Metz, I'll go back to Venice, help Sophie and Lok find that titan, and make Rassinov pay for everything he has done!"

"That's the Dante I know!" Metz said grinning.

**Sophie's house, the next morning**

Sophie an Lok were again in the Casterwell family library, searching through thousands of books.  
Cherit, Santiago, and LeBlanche were helping to.  
Suddenly Dante came in.  
"Dante!" Everybody said surprised.

Dante looked at them, a bit guilty.  
"Sorry I wasn't here to help you guys. I just.. .needed some time to put it all together."

Sophie smiled.  
"I understand, and I'm glad you're here now."

Dante walked to a bookshelf, grabbed a book and started flipped through the pages.

Hours passed by, but nobody found something relevant.  
Lok sighted. He had the trend to throw his book through the window.  
He felt tired and desperate. He put down his book and walked towards the big painting between two bookcases in a dark corner of the Caserwell library. It was a painting of a big alley. The walls were covered with books, and at the end was a big light or something. Suddenly a weird feeling of awareness came over him. He laid his hands on the frame, and pulled it towards him. An opening appeared. This painting was no normal painting, it was a door.  
"It's a door!" Lok yelled, making everybody startle.

"Lok what are you talking about… Oh!" Sophie saw the opening.  
"Unbelievable…!"

Everybody rushed to Lok.  
"How is it possible I never found out about this!" Santiago said frustrated.  
"I'm supposed to know all secret passages in this house."

"Are there more secret passages in this house then?" Lok asked.

"Of course. This house was build in the 17th century. Back then rich people often build secret passages in their homes, as a save room in case of an emergency, or to hide treasures for intruders." Sophie said.

"Let's go in." Dante said.

Sophie went first. She stepped carefully through the opening, into a narrow, dusty alley. After a few meters there was an old wooden door. Sophie opened it, and entered another room. It was too dark to see a thing, so she summoned a light.  
Everybody was stunned by what the light revealed.  
"Another library…" Lok whispered amazed.  
The library was much smaller than the other one, filled with dusty, very old looking books on massive wooden bookshelves.

"I've heard of the existence of another ancient Casterwell- library, filled with the most secret books about magic, but I'd never expected it still exists, and most certainly not it was this close all the time." LeBlanche said pensive.

Speechless everybody examined the old books.  
Suddenly Sophie spotted a book called: _The secrets of legendary titans_.  
"This looks like a book which can be useful to us." She said to Lok.

Dante was standing at the back wall of the library, where several half- decayed book pages were exposed behind dusty glass.  
"Hey guys, look over here!"  
He mashed the glass with his elbow.

"Dante what are you doing!" Sophie said shocked. But her anger disappeared when she saw what the book page was about.  
"Oh my god! That's a map that shows the location of the holy crypt of the Casterwell family! Dante, you've found it!"  
LeBlanche looked over Dante's shoulder.  
"It's a map of London!" He said.

"Then we are going to London, as soon as possible." Dante said firmly.

**London, a few hours later**

"Well, it should be right here." Dante said, while he took another look on the map.  
"I think the crypt is somewhere right under this church."  
They were standing in front of the oldest church of London, the St. Etheldreda's.  
They went inside, and almost ran into a group of tourists.

"Isn't it better if we come back at night, when there are not so much people?" Lok asked.

Dante shook his head.  
"No, we must hurry, we don't know what the Bloodspiral is doing to Zhalia, we must save her as soon as possible."

Lok turned himself to Sophie.  
"Soph, what do you think?"

"Hmm..?"  
Sophie was intended in the book about legendary titans she'd found, and was not really listening.

"Never mind, let's find that crypt." Lok said

They examined the church, but couldn't see anything special.  
An old priest approached them.  
"Sir, can I help you?" He asked to Dante.

"Well yes, we have a question. What's the lowest point of this church?"

The priest looked at Dante with suspicion.  
"What do you mean?"

"Is there a secret crypt or something like that under this church?"

"No! I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave now."

"Sir, please, we know it exists. My name is Sophie Casterwell, that crypt belongs to my family and it's very important that we find it. The faith of the world depends of it!" She said with a pleading look in the eyes.

The priest was visibly shocked.  
"Really?"

"I swear it's true, I wouldn't lie to you." Sophie said sweetly.

Her charms seemed to work, because the priest nodded to them.  
They followed him through dozens of alleys and stairways, until they reached a big, beautiful decorated wooden door, in a cold basement.  
The priest took a golden key from his pocket.  
"My family has been the guard of the Casterwell crypt for ages. Nobody but a Casterwell is allowed to enter, so even I don't know what's inside. You can go in but your friends have to wait."  
They saw the priest was unshakable at that point, so Lok took the shield out of his backpack, and hand it to Sophie.  
"Good luck Soph."  
He hugged her.

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

**A few minutes later**

Sophie entered the basement with a big smile, and a shiny amulet around her neck.  
**  
**"You got it!"Dante, Lok and Cherit said in unison.

They admired the beautiful amulet. It was round and white, with a big gold- colored sun in the middle.  
Sophie couldn't keep her eyes of it, and thought back to the moment she had bond with the titan. It was a moment of complete happiness, she had never felt so warm and save in all of her life. For some reason it also felt as if her lost parents were closer to her now.

"So our next step is to find out what Rassinov wants with those two titans right?" Lok asked, while they walked upstairs, back to the church.

Dante nodded.  
"And I think we'll find the answer in that book you've found Sophie."

-  
**Sorry it took me so long to update, but I've been quite busy and had little time for writing =(  
This chapter is the stair for the final chapters (that's why it's a bit boring sometimes, and very long) so the story will be finished soon! =D  
Hope you liked this chap, and reviews are welcome of course ^^**

_  
_


	12. Shocking discoveries

**Chapter 12: Shocking discoveries**

Rassinov's castle, somewhere in Russia

Zane picked all of his courage together, and knocked on the door of Rassinov's office.

"Come in." A dark voice said.

Zane entered the office, and walked towards his uncle.  
"Hey uncle S." He said.  
"I was wondering… is it okay if I go visit Zhalia?"

"What! Are you crazy, of course not! I've told you a hundred times, you're not allowed to enter the dungeon!"

Zane sighted, he already expected an answer like that. For some reason Rassinov had always forbidden him to enter the dungeon.

"And why on earth do you want to visit her anyway?" He asked angrily.

Zane maintained in silence. He wanted to visit her to make sure she was okay, and to explain her why he did all this. He didn't wanted her to be mad on him, because even though he knew her for only one week, he cared for her.  
But of course he wasn't going to tell Rassinov that. He wouldn't understand at all.  
So he turned around and wanted to leave, but Rassinov stopped him.

" Wait a second, I've got a task for you."  
He grabbed a red envelope out of his desk and gave it to Zane.  
"Deliver this at Mr. Vale's house. Make sure nobody sees you."

Zane nodded, and left the office.

**Sophie's house, Venice**

"I'VE GOT IT!"  
Sophie ran into the living room, where Dante, Lok and Cherit were watching tv to kill the time.

Dante stood up immediately.  
"You mean…?"

"Yes, I know what Rassinov's plan is. I've found it out by studying this book."  
She putted _The secrets of legendary titans _on the table_, _with a big smile on her face.__

"So what is it?" Dante said impatiently.

"It's terrible. Rassinov doesn't wants to own the two titans, he wants to let them fight."  
"The legendary titans of the night and the day were the first two titans, two opposites who keep the world in balance, and are not supposed to ever fight. If they do, the world will collapse, doesn't matter which one of the two wins. Because if the titan of the night wins, it will be dark forever. But if the titan of the day wins, the night will never fall again. Either way it's bad."

"But how does that helps Rassinov?" Lok asked.

Sophie sighted.  
"I wasn't finished Lok!" She continued.  
" You see, members of the Bloodspiral can link their powers to the titan of the night, to make it stronger. And members of the Casterwell family can link their powers to the titan of the day. Then, if the titan you've bond with, destroys the other one, you'll be invincible."

"So if the titan of the night wins, Rassinov will be invincible, and the sun will never shine again?" Dante asked.

"Yes." Sophie said, still smiling.

"Why are you smiling Sophie? That's awful! Rassinov's going to force us to summon the day- titan, otherwise he'll hurt Zhalia, and then link his power to that night- titan to make sure it wins, and then we're all doomed!" Lok yelled panicky._  
_  
"Not if we prevent that. This book gives us the solution…. But it's not going to be easy…."  
She started to explain her plan to the others.

**Nearby Rassinov's castle**

Dante, Lok and Sophie stood at the foot of a hill. On top of the hill they could see the dark contours of Rassinov's castle. It contrasted sharply to the sky, which was colored blood red of the sunset.

"Dante how did you actually knew the location of the castle?" Cherit asked.

"I received a red envelope, containing a letter with the location of the castle and the message: _Come by any time you want_."

Sophie snorted.  
"As if we were planning to give a nice call first."

Dante stared at the castle. There it was all going to happen.  
_I'll come for you Zhalia…  
_He looked at his friends.  
"Let's go!"

**Inside Rassinov's castle, at that moment**

With a pounding heart Zane walked down the winding stair, holdinga big iron key.  
He knew that Rassinov would punish him severely if he ever found out what he was doing right now. But he had to speak to Zhalia.  
He entered a long cold alley, with several iron doors on both sides.  
_Behind which one is Zhalia?  
_He took a risk and just chose the first one on his right hand. He put the key in the lock and opened the door.  
Zhalia wasn't there. But somebody else was.  
A long man was doing sit- ups on the stone floor. He had a bronzed skin, half- long blue hair, and grey eyes.  
For some reason this man looked familiar to him.  
The man stood up and looked to Zane, with a suspicious look on his face.  
"Who are you? Have we… met before?" He said with a low voice.

_I know that voice.  
I know that hair, those eyes..  
But it can't be…?  
_"D- dad?" Zane said with a tremulously voice.

"Oh my god.. Zane?"

Zane walked slowly towards his father, and hugged him. Tears were streaming out of his eyes.  
"Dad I'm so sorry… I didn't knew… Rassinov…He lied.. He lied!"  
Zane couldn't find the words to say everything he wanted to say. But his father understood him.

"It's okay Zane, I'm just glad you finally found me."  
_  
_**A few minutes later**

After both of them had recovered from the shock, Zack told Zane what really happened to him. How he and Catherina had stolen the sword, how Rassinov had searched them for years, and eventually had found them. How Rassinov had locked him up in this prison for 20 years.  
Zane was furious. He hated Rassinov with an intensity he had never felt before. Rassinov had deceived him, used him.  
So Zane told his father all about Rassinov's evil plan. How he had restolen the sword, kidnapped Zhalia, and blackmailed her friends.  
Zack was furious to. He wanted to take revenge on Rassinov, now more than ever.

"Zane, let's go free Zhalia, and then help her friends to stop Rassinov!"

Zane nodded. He wanted revenge just as much as his father.**  
**  
**The main hall of the castle, at that moment**

Dante opened the big, double wooden doors of the castle, and stepped into a big stone hall. The walls were covered with candlesticks, and old carpets. In the middle of the hall was a big round tile, with the weapon of the Rassinov- family on it. Behind that stood Rassinov, Shauna, Wind, Jeff and about ten people in long black attires.

"You've invited your army to I see?" Dante said to Rassinov.

Rassinov smiled.  
"They wouldn't want to miss this."

"We know everything about your plan Rassinov!" Sophie yelled.

For a second, Rassinov looked shocked, but he quickly recovered himself.  
"So you're all not as stupid as I thought."  
"Well then, if you know everything about my plan you know that there's no hope for a good ending for you. You'll evoke the titan of the day when I say so, otherwise Zhalia will pay for that. And don't try to attack us or something like that, we're with too many."

He turned himself to Jeff.  
"Jeff, bring my sweet niece here. Then the fun can begin!"

-  
**I love cliffhangers! ^^**  
**But don't worry, next chap will come soon…..**


	13. Doomsnight

**Chapter 13: Doomsnight**

The castle's dungeon

Zhalia was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Again. There was nothing else to do.  
Suddenly she heard a sound.. a key.. somebody was opening her door!  
She didn't knew whether to be happy or afraid. ****

When the door opened she jumped up, ready to fight if necessary. But the persons who came in weren't the one she'd expected.  
"Zane?"  
Zane came in, followed by a tall man with… dark blue hair, just like… hers?  
"What's this? Who's that?"

"Zhalia! I know this is going to sound very weird but… this is our father!" Zane said smiling.

Zhalia's eyes widened. For a second she didn't knew what to say or think.  
"But-but you said he was dead! I don't believe you anymore!" She yelled at him angrily.

Zack stepped forward.  
"It was all part of Rassinov's plan. He deceived Zane, lied to him about what happened. The truth is that Rassinov killed your mother, and locked me up here in the castle."

Zhalia stepped back, she had never felt so confused in all of her life.

"Please Zhalia, you got to believe me. I'm- I'm so very sorry about what happened. I shouldn't have listened to Rassinov, but he.. he was my only family, I thought he saved me, I saw him like my father. I couldn't see what he really is; a monster…" Zane said appealing.

And she believed him, she understood what he was saying. He had thought about Rassinov the same way as she had thought of Klaus.  
"Oh Zane you fool!" She said with tears in her eyes.  
"I believe you." She said, and hugged him.

Suddenly she remembered the other person in the room, and what all of this mend.  
She let go of Zane and a bit uncertain, she walked towards her father. He smiled.

"Oh Zhalia, look at you, you look just like your mother…"  
Zack was now also crying, and without saying a word Zhalia hugged him to.

"WHAT THE-" Jeff had just came in and couldn't believe his eyes.  
Zane reacted immediately and jumped into the surprised Jeff. They rolled into the alley, and before Jeff could scream for help, Zane eliminated him with a spell.  
"Damn that was close…" He said.

"This probably means Dante and the others have arrived, we must go upstairs and help them!" Zhalia said determined.

"You two go ahead, there's somebody else I here I have to free first." Zack said.

Zhalia and Zane nodded, and ran upstairs.

**The main hall of the castle  
**  
The sound of approaching footsteps filled the hall.  
"Ah, that's probably Jeff with our last guest." Rassinov said with a sinister smile on his face.

But when the door opened, and Zhalia and Zane came in, that smile disappeared of his face.  
"What's this? Where's Jeff? Zane-"

"Shut up Rassinov! I know everything now, you've lied to me, you've used me! My parents weren't a part of the Bloodspiral, it was the opposite! You've killed my mother and locked up my father! How could you?" Zane yelled at him.

Everybody in the hall looked completely stunned, Rassinov most of all.  
He took a deep breath.  
" So you've found out the truth, and now you're turning against me." He said with a emotionless voice.  
"Fine, but don't think it's going to change anything. Tonight, I will gain ultimate power!"  
He took the amulet of the night out of his pocket.

Suddenly Jeff approached Zane from behind and put a knife against his throat.

Rassinov smiled, and threw the amulet to Zhalia.  
"So, Miss. Moon and Miss. Casterwell, you can summon the titans now, or Jeff will kill Zane."

Sophie, Lok and Dante looked at each other. Dante nodded as an ok- sigh. They knew what they do now.

The front doors of the hall slammed open, and out of nowhere a hard wind blew through the hall, making the windows of stained glass shatter.  
"Who did that?" Rassinov yelled furious.

In the commotion nobody paid attention to Sophie, who pointed her hand at Zhalia. She took a deep breath.  
_Come on Sophie, one shot to do this spell right…  
_"Mindconnection." She whispered.

- _Zhalia can you hear me?  
Sophie…? What's this?  
We can talk telepathically now, but I have to be quick. We have a plan. When I say so, you have to make yourself invisible with Thoughtspecter. Come to me, and touch my amulet with yours.  
But Zane…  
Don't worry, Santiago is here, he caused this confusion, and will save Zane.  
Ok, I understand-  
_  
"Now!" Sophie yelled.  
A lot of things happened at the same time.

Zhalia disappeared in a flash.

Santiago made Jeff, who wasn't expecting an attack, lose consciousness by hitting him with in the neck.

The people in long attires started to fire spells at Zane and Santiago, who used Armorbrand to block the attacks.

Rassinov's eyes searched for Zhalia, but when he finally found her, it was too late.

"NOOO!" He screamed, when Zhalia touched the amulet of the day with the amulet of the night.  
Everybody stopped fighting and looked at the blinding white light that appeared, when the two amulets melted together, and disappeared.  
The light was gone, and the titans to.  
"Unbelievable… How did you knew that Sophie?" Zhalia asked.

"All thanks to the Casterwell secret library." She said proudly.  
"There I found out, that the titans of the night and day aren't only opposites, but also twins, separated by seekers. And when the Bloodspiral and the Casterwell finally make peace, and unite the amulets, the titans can return to spirit world again, and live together in harmony forever."

Rassinov looked terrible.  
"But my plan was infallible, the Bloodspiral would be unstoppable, the world would be ours! It's all your fault, all of you will pay for this….. Brothers and sisters of the Bloodspiral, destroy them!" He yelled with an insane look in the eyes.

Shauna jumped towards Sophie.  
"Now It's finally time to kill you, filthy Casterwell!" She said with a voice dripping of hate.  
"Raypulse!"  
Sophie avoided the attack.  
"Help me; Albion, Icarus!"  
"Ash, Anubian, destroy them!"

In the mean time Wind fought with Dante, trying to hit him with Darkwave, while Dante tried to hit Wind with Dragonfist.

Lok was being attacked by four of Rassinov's minions.  
"Kipperin!"  
Within a few seconds Lok flew through the air.  
"Try to hit me now losers!"

Zhalia wanted to help him but suddenly Rassinov stood right in front of her, so she quickly summoned King Basilisk. Rassinov summoned Kopesh and Nighlurker.  
King Basilisk turned Kopesh into stone, but was destroyed by Nighlurker, who attacked him from behind.  
Before Zhalia could summon another titan, Rassinov hit her with Touchram. She fell on the ground, but quickly stood up and used Shadowspeed to avoid a new attack, and then used Poisonfang on Rassinov. But unfortunately Nighlurker caught the attack for him.  
Rassinov smiled.  
"This is getting interesting."  
He tried to hit her with Darkwave. Zhalia blocked the attack partly with Armorbrand, but was still thrown against the wall by the power of it.  
She felt dizzy and tried to stand up again, but Rassinov was faster and pushed her against the wall, with his left hand on her throat. He right hand glowed up black.  
"You should have chosen our side Zhalia, now it's too late."

Suddenly Rassinov was hit in the side by Raypulse. He fell on the ground and looked stunned to his attacker.

"Not my daughter to asshole!" Zack yelled at him.

"Dad!" Zhalia said relieved.

"How touching….."  
Rassinov tried to stand up, but Zhalia and Zack quickly hit him with a combination- Touchram. He flew another five meters through the air and hit the big mirror at the end of the hall. Now he didn't stood up any more.

"No!" Shauna yelled when she saw her brother being defeated.  
Sophie used that distraction to hit her with Raypulse.

At that moment Dante hit Wind with Dragonfist, and Shauna and Wind crashed into each other.  
"This is my chance…" Dante said.  
"Stopglue!"  
He glued Shauna and Wind stuck to the ground. They couldn't move no more, and realized that they were defeated.

But in the mean time Lok was still having trouble with Rassinov's minions. One of them hit Kipperin, and Lok fell down on the ground, at the feet of one of the minions.  
"It's over kid." He said.

"On the contrary." A voice said.

Lok looked to the person who had said that, and saw a man with blond hair and a moustache. A man who was older than he remembered, but who he still recognized. He would always recognize him.

"Oh my god? Dad? Is that really you? It can't be-"

"It's me Lok. I was locked up here, just like Zack. But now I'm free, and I'm not going to let anybody hurt you."  
He hit two minions at the same time with a spell Lok didn't knew, and walked towards him.  
Lok stood up, and while tears of happiness and disbelief ran down his face, he hugged his father.  
Finally they had found each other.

Together with Sophie, Zack, Zane and Santiago they fought with the other eight minions.

In the chaos of flying spells and people, Dante desperately searched for Zhalia.  
"Zhalia!"

Suddenly he heard her voice.  
"Dante!"  
She ran towards him, and fell in his arms.

"Zhalia finally, I'm so happy you're okay…" He whispered.  
His dark- brown eyes looked into her gold- brown, and without a word, he kissed her.

Around them the fight slowly became silent. The Bloodspiral was defeated, and world saved.

-  
**Hooray, the bad guys lost! ^^**

Now the story's almost finished, there will be one last chap, as a cherry on the whip cream…..

**Ps: Of course reviews are welcome! =)**


	14. Dreams coming true

**Chapter 14: Dreams coming true**

Dante's house, Venice

Dante's living room was filled with music and people, everybody had come to celebrate the defeat of the Bloodspiral, and the finding of Eathon and Zack.  
Dante was standing in the door opening and looked around. He felt warm and happy, finally there was nothing to worry about any more.

In the middle of the room were Lok and Sophie dancing. It was not hard to see they were in love (although they pretended to act like nothing was going on).  
A few meters further on stood Eathon and his wife Sandra, finally reunited, looking at them.  
On the other side of the room he saw Scarlet and Zane. Scarlet was obviously tying to hit on Zane. Dante smiled.  
Between the dozens of other foundation- people, he discovered more friends: Metz, who was talking to Zack, Montehue, who was drinking more beer than good for him, Peter, Tersley, Cherit…. But one person was missing. The person he wanted to see most of all.  
_Where's Zhalia?_

Suddenly he saw her, standing on the stairway. She was wearing a short tight black strapless dress, slightly fanned out from the bottom. She looked gorgeous.  
When their eyes met, she nodded to him and went upstairs.  
A little voice in Dante's head screamed to him that he had to follow her. So he did.

He walked upstairs, through the dark hallway. Zhalia way standing on the balcony of the spare room. Silently he walked towards her, put his hands around her waist, and buried his face in her soft dark- blue hair.  
"Why are you standing here all alone?"

"I don't know, I just wanted some fresh air and silence…"

"You mind if I join you?"

He couldn't see her face but knew she smiled.  
"That depends… what do you want to do?"

Zhalia turned around. She was so close he could count the stars reflected in her gold- brown eyes. Dante's heartbeat accelerated and a weird (but pleasant)feeling appeared is his stomach when she put her arms around his neck, and pulled him even closer. And when she kissed him lightly on his lips his heart ran wild and the feeling became uncontrollable.  
He kissed her passionately, caressing her back with his hands. Smoothly he lifted her, in bridal stile, and walked inside the room. He put her carefully on the bed.  
Without saying a word she pulled him on top of her. He started kissing her neck, and enjoyed the sound of her soft moaning.  
He unzipped her dress , while she slowly unbuttoned his shirt. The feeling of her hands, still cold of the fresh night- air, on his warm skin was amazing. He kissed and caressed her caramel skin, which shined in the light of the moon.  
He felt her warm breath in his neck when she whispered something in his ear.  
"I love you Dante…"

And he said the words he had wanted to say to her for so long.  
"I love you to Zhalia, more than anything in this world…"

Finally his dream came true.

**The End/ Het Eind/ Das Ende/ Koniec/ Fine**

-  
**And now the story's really finished! ^^  
I had very much fun writing it, and I hope you had just as much fun reading it! (despite some grammer and stile mistakes etc.)**

xoxo


End file.
